1. Field
The following description relates to a changeable liquid lens array, and additionally, a lens array in which an interface between fluids changes in response to a voltage applied thereto, and a method of manufacturing the changeable liquid lens array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electro-wetting includes coating a hydrophobic insulating material on an electrode, contacting a conductive fluid and a non-conductive fluid, and controlling a surface tension of the conductive fluid by applying a voltage to the conductive fluid, so that a contact angle of the conductive fluid and a shape of an interface between the conductive fluid and the non-conductive fluid are changed. In response to a voltage being applied to the conductive fluid and the non-conductive fluid, a hydrophobic interface of the conductive fluid becomes hydrophilic, and the contact angle of the conductive fluid becomes small, thereby resulting in the conductive fluid pushing out the non-conductive fluid, and further resulting in the interface between the conductive fluid and the non-conductive fluid having a lens shape.
In a changeable liquid lens array using the electro-wetting technology, it is necessary to uniformly dose the conductive fluid and the non-conductive fluid or to make the interface between the conductive fluid and the non-conductive fluid flat in an initial status.